Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich
by ErenIsMyBitch
Summary: La nueva región le haría volver a sus recuerdos, y de paso, comenzar una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Recién había dado a la mudanza una familia desde tierras lejanas, aquellas cosas les parecían tan, diferentes e inusuales. Daban con sorpresa de lo elegantes que eran las casas, bien decoradas y el domicilio había venido una bastante, con un par de habitaciones, uno abajo y uno arriba, quién aquel apresurado chico se había dispuesto a tomar el dormitorio superior siendo su madre quién después de varios planteamientos que tomaron cerca de varias horas lentas para el joven, finalmente, la convenció. Sin embargo, la larga distancia tomada entre ese viejo lugar al nuevo lo habían dejado completamente exhausto sin ganas de nada. Había subido los escalones con enorme pereza, habiéndole tomado minuto a minuto pensar sí proseguir subiendo el escalón siguiente pero las ansias de dormir le ganaban a cada instante, había llegado finalmente arriba, su escaparate estaba su preciada piyama oscura, sin embargo cayó sin poder abrir el ropero pues se derrumbó a la cama sin fuerza aparente.

El brillo del sol se había empezado a resaltar en el oscuro cielo, aclarando poco a poco a tener un cielo claro,. La luz había llegado hasta el dormitorio, mientras aquel joven se tapaba los ojos con pereza hasta haberse cubierto mucho más entre sus sábanas hasta que las ideas volvieron en su ser. Explorar el pueblo. Se había levantado de golpe de la cama, e ir a salir pero el cruzarse con el espejo le había detenido a observarse con más detalle, un ser con una ropa arrugada y apenas agradable, parecía delincuente juvenil de esos que ves en los barrios que escuchan reggaeton. Río en silencio. Se había metido en la ducha, y tras un largo rato, se cambio de ropa, finalmente salió distinto. Ahora tenía el cabello lizado hasta casi tocar sus hombros, portaba una gorra rojo con lentes oscuros, una chaqueta azulada,un pantalón azul marino y un par de botas negras. Había agarrado una cartera mensajera en su cama, se la puso a un lado mientras se observaba detenidamente sí quedaba bien, tras convencerse definitivamente había bajado las escaleras.

La casa aún estaba a oscura, levemente claro por la delgada luz que salía entre las ventanas y cortinas que obstaculizaban su paso. Su madre estaba dormida, mientras él se movía lentamente en la casa para no dar ruidos y no despertar a su progenitora. Había abierto la puerta con silencio hasta salir y cerrarla con mucho despacio.

Las calles de aquella ciudad eran diferentes a lo que fue su antiguo pueblo, incapaz era de notar las diferencias notorias entre ambas anoche por su cansancio y la falta de atención que le había prestado. La casa delantera tenía un jardín delantero con diversas ramas y flores, siendo rodeado su recinto por una valla de madera pintada de color ladrillo artísticamente, fijaba atención de un lado a otro, las casas adyacente mostraban cierta semejanzas a la suya con unas ligeras diferencias entre color y detalles, más no lo quiso dar mucho énfasis a esos puntos. Había salido a la calle dándole "adiós" al Rhyhom que lo miraba curioso, antes de dirigirse a explorar el lugar. El camino al distrito comercial le había sido un poco largo, un denso camino que separaba el pueblo del comercio, tras un transcurso aproximado de 3 minutos, finalmente sus ojos lo vieron. Había apresurado el paso hasta finalmente llegar a sus puertas. Su impresión del lugar le había dejado impresionado, observaba de allí para cada tienda; puestos de comida, tienda de bebidas, restaurantes, hoteles, tienda de juegos, tienda de comics, entre otros lugares. El hambre había llegado finalmente a su estómago y miró el puesto de comida con detallada atención. Podía comprarse unas cuantas empanadas para satisfacer su apetito mientras una leve risa maliciosa se escapaba de su boca, decidido, entonces, sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que tenía guardado, le había tomado un ligero detalle. Extendió su brazo hacia aquella que manejaba el puesto, mientras le entregaba unas tres monedas de 100 Pokéyen, mientras pedía tres empanadas. Mientras la señora empezaba a cocinarlos, se había sentado en una de las mesas de la calle comida que ahí había. Había mirado de un lado a otro con suma curiosidad, algunas tiendas permanecían aún cerradas y algunos con carteles de "cerrado por duelo" se hacían notar. Sólo había soltado un suspiro mientras el hambre parecía matarle, en el reloj del poste marcaban las 07:50 y cada segundo parecía una clara eternidad, mientras apretaba con su mano el estómago buscando, sin mucho éxito, que dejara de gruñir pero éste parecía ir en su contra. Había intentado distraerse con algunas cosas del ambiente hasta que la señora le llamó. Se había levantado a buscar sus empanadas, se le veían doradas y recién fritas mientras una fina baba se le hacia notar salir de su boca con solo observarlas. Le agradeció humildemente la comida y se sentó a devorarlas. Poco a poco venían más gente al recinto, antes apenas unos 10 se podía notar ahora eran más de 30, y poco a poco iban entrando más, viendo con atención que tienda habían abiertas y en cuales se podían detener a comer. Se había distraído demasiado, tanto que se había comido las tres sin siquiera haber sentido que las probaba, dejando en su ser un sentimiento de disgusto... Se había limpiado la boca y parte los dedos y las palmas con un par de servilletas que le había dado aquella señora para limpiarse la grasa.

Tras tirar las servilletas en la papelera y el envase de cartón en su respectivo bote de basura, se había dirigido a comprar una gaseosa Buzz. La tienda de bebidas no estaba lejos de el puesto del de empanadas, había un par de chicos y un señor de barba robusta que remendaba a los otros jóvenes con aparente sarcasmo haciendo que los otros se enojaran. Se rió en silencio. Tras el trío haber notado la presencia de aquel nuevo extranjero se había dado un calurosa presentación. Después de unos minutos de leve charla, finalmente compró su Buzz, quién empezó a beber apenas saliendo de la tienda. Su celular estaba empezando a sonar, mientras había dejado su bebida en un lado para concentrarse en quién lo llamaba, había observado con detalle quién necesitaba de él y su cara de alegre cambio a espanto. Ahí estaba llamando a su celular su madre, mientras el sudor frío y los nervios se apoderaban de él, había contestado y tras una leve pausa se lo puso en su oído, pero, para asegurar, se lo puso lejos de su oreja.

- Mo-morgen...

- ¡¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO?! - había jurado que se tapó el orificio de la oreja antes de que gritara. Incluso sin el altavoz se escuchaba muy duro.

- Mama, estoy en distrito comercial, n-no te preocupes... - expresó esto último por el tono pensativo de la mujer al otro lado-. Ya-ya voy a traerte algo...

- ...Vale-. Soltó un suspiro-. No te tardes, recuérda que me tienes que ayudar a terminar de desempacar.

- ¡De acuerdo! - expresó alegre-. Bis bald, mama.

La noche había llegado finalmente al pueblo Boceto mientras las farolas se encendían coordinadamente, haciendo que aquel lugar oscuro ahora tuviera una mejor vista. El chico había terminado desempacando todo aquello que faltaba, solo un par de cajas que contenían unas cantas joyas y un poco de fotos antiquísimas que venían de generaciones atrás. Había salido de la casa aire fresco, ahora la plaza se veía mucho más gente paseando por las calle, siendo niños tomados fuertemente de la mano de sus padres y algunas parejas quienes reían y compartían alguna que otra acaricia y varios besos que estuvieran a su alcance. Sólo soltó un suspiro.

- ¡Kalm! - el chico se dio la vuelta en dirección a su casa, pero su madre estaba concentrada en sus propios asuntos, tras fijar su mirada en otras cosas, notó a cierta jovencita que estaba parado a los pies de las escaleras de la puerta. Había permanecido largo tiempo en silencio observándola, mientras una aura de curiosidad venía apareciendo en el cabellos oscuros de quién era-. ¿No te acuerda de mí?

- Ehm... No.- había entre cerrado sus ojos mientras concentraba su atención en la joven y en sus detalles, ciertamente en ninguna parte de sus recuerdos la había visto, que piense.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarte de tu mejor amiga? Soy yo... - dijo ella apunto de contener las lágrimas-. Soy Serena.

Como sí una bomba hubiera explotado de la cabeza de Kalm lo había dejado con una expresión de lo más nostálgica y boba, se había llevado las manos a las mejillas por un leve rato hasta dejarlas caer, bajando escalón por escalón hasta quedar parado junto frente a ella. La diferencia de tamaño era notoria, ella era incluso más bajo que él, llegando a sus hombros como mucho, pero aún podía crecer más - creía-. La había abrazo fuertemente para sorpresa de la joven de cabellos rubio oscuro, quién había correspondido al abrazo con inercia, incapaz de saber que hacer. Apenas unas pequeñas lágrimas se había cruzado entre ambos jóvenes quienes luego se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos del otro.

- ¿Cuanto fue la última vez? - expresó el más alto con cierta melancolía en su rostro, por su parte la chica estaba soportando no llorar.

- N-no lo sé... - bajó la cabeza, observando a sus zapatos -. 5, 7 años sin verte...

Antes de que la sensación de llorar hubiera inundado también su ser a Kalm, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió al distrito comercial. Después de un largo tiempo, quería divertirse con su amiga de la infancia.


	2. Chapter 2

La tormenta de recuerdos venía inmediatamente a su mente mientras aquella chica de ropaje elegante estaba siendo jalada por la mano hacia el distrito "Acuarela". Aquel lugar estaba colorido y ruidoso, infectado de gente en todas partes; mientras danzaban al ritmo muchos instrumentos, y comían por invitación de la casa, dejando por sorpresa a los residentes quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Se había sentado en una mesa cercana a un restaurante la vista era libre, sintiendo el pasar y el ruido que era provocada por la gente. Kalm desvío la mirada al puesto de comida con que se sirvió ésta mañana, estaba lleno con un par de chicos de iguales pintas sirviendo a ritmo rápido a todo aquel, más no se encontraba aquella dama que le sirvió de tan buena fe en la mañana. Soltó un suspiro de decepción.

Un mesero se había detenido en donde estaba sentado, mientras estaba distraído aquel nostálgico muchacho, la chica era quién lo atendía. Era tan difícil para él lo que era hablar con las personas aún sí fueran aquellas con las que vivió tanto tiempo, ganar un campeonato y sentirte presionado por la multitud llamando "genio", sin dejarte respirar, al menos. Se había aislado en su hogar, saliendo tan escasamente siendo para su madre una completa extrañez que estuviera lejos de su casa. Incluso hoy tuvo deseo de salir, conocer un poco de lo que era su nueva región, quitándose el gran peso del hombro en su región anterior. Aquellos fugases recuerdos iban y venían a su mente por el ruido, incapaz de dejarlo concentrar en sus propios asuntos. Se resignó.

Contempló a su acompañante, estaba observando su celular en una distraída conversación a través de twitter, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de observación, que bajaba de arriba a abajo analizado el cuerpo de la mujer. El tiempo había pasado rápido, apenas y era reconocible de no ser por su pelo sin teñir dejándolo tan como estaba desde que nació. A veces le era admirable para Kalm observar una chica de esos gustos, eran tan sumamente raro, más que un Pokémon Shiny de los legendarios.

La chica levantó la vista a observarlo, el joven quién la miraba fijamente analizando su cuerpo. Un rubor intensificado se había relucido en sus mejillas, mientras abría la boca para dar una respuesta coherente, pero sólo salieron palabras cortadas y sin sentido alguno, dejando a ese chico de gorra roja confundido y sin idea de lo que escuchaba. Se apretaba la falda, mirando a sus pies, finas lágrimas estaban por recorrerse a través de sus mejillas. No parecía en nada a como trataba a los chicos, decidida, elegante y poco "cruel" - excediéndose en éste último-. Cuando levantó la vista Kalm posó su mano en la frente de Serena, quién lo miró, frente a frente con sus vistas cruzadas y sin desviarse, hasta rato después.

- Serena, ¿estás bien? - separó su mano-. Estás roja...

- N-no... - miró a otro lado, donde no hubiera personas. Labor difícil por ese lugar amotinado-.

Un silencio sepulcral dominó aquella mesa, quién parecía estar en un universo ajeno a la diversión que allí se encontraba. Kalm estaba observando a su bella amiga, quién estaba actuando rato hasta hace unos momentos, el mesero había llegado, atendiéndolo esta vez él, dejando en la mesa, una sopa y Ratatouille. Kalm soltó una risa pequeña, aquel platillo su mente no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en ésa película de mismo nombre.

Se habían dispuesto a comer, siendo un entusiasmo muy desequilibrado, siendo Serena la que comía con pocas ganas, limitándose a dar vueltas con la cuchara a la sopa mientras observaba como se hacían pequeños remolinos. Kalm notó su falta de ganas, pensando que de seguro el encontrarlo allí y pasar tiempo la hubieron dejado pensando a la hermosa dama, abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido agresivamente, sintió algo moverse veloz a su lado, cuando se había dado cuenta la silla salió volando a la plaza, y Serena estaba tirada en el suelo, con una chica menor abrazándola. Kalm se levantó de golpe para contemplar aún mejor lo que acontecía, su amiga jalando los pelos de una niña, no mucho menor con cabello de color castaño recogido en un par de coleta a los lados. Con contextura delgada, vistiendo una camiseta de color rosa con tres lazos de color negro en el pecho, un pantalón corto y un bolso blanco y rosa colgado a un lado. Se había dispuesto a detener a ambas en medio de jalones y gritos, que trajeron inmediatamente la atención de muchos que circulaban la zona y se habían detenido a observar la curiosa escena.

- ¡Xana! - gritó Serena, finalmente escapando de las manos de la menor-. ¿Por qué te has lanzado encima mío?

- Jo, Serena, ¡Eres muy mala! - Sollozo la pequeña. Kalm y Serena se miraron al rostro, el chico porque estaba con una cara de plagado de preguntas, y la chica porque tenía cara de tener ni una respuesta-. ¡Me prometiste que iríamos con el profesor a buscar nuestros Pokémon inicial y me has dejado... PLANTADA!

Quedaron en silencio, Serena se había llevado la mano a la frente, mientras se inclinaba un poco para disculparse de la menor por su repentina falta de atención en asistir a una cita tan importante, la había besado en la frente, mientras la pequeña abrazaba el cuerpo de la mayor en medio de llantos. El grupo de personas que se habían reunido se habían retirado al poco tiempo después volviendo a sus propios asuntos, dejando el recinto solo, a excepción del trío.

Transcurrió un rato mientras ambas chicas se concentraron en sus cuestiones, Kalm miraba a otro lado, en aquella plaza estaban unos cuantos Chespin jugando lo que parecía ser las escondidas, uno que era un poco más grande que el resto se había quedado parado enfrente de un poste de luz, cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas, mientras el resto de ellos se esparce buscando donde ocultarse. Una sonrisa cálida en el rostro del mucho, cosa que notaron ambas muchachas que voltearon a ver a donde miraba aquel chico y ver la escena en la que se sentía cautivado. Xana sacó de un mochila un estuche de color negro, lo había puesto en la mesa con mucho cuidado abriéndola. Adentro estaban tres PokéBalls, en la parte superior, de color rojo, se podía ver en su interior un Chespin, un Fennekin y un Froakie. Los estaba acurrucados y durmiendo, ajenos al ruido que estaba aconteciendo afueras de sus "hogares". Kalm suspiró, hasta mirar a la mesa, allí estaba para su sorpresa, un estuche con unas PokéBalls. Aquellas curiosas criaturas aprisionadas en aquellas pequeñas capsulas esféricas le habían llamado la atención, levantó la vista hacía el par, pero no le miraban parecían discutir de temas ajenos a esto.

Extendió su mano hacía aquel Chespin dormilón. Le había observado detenidamente, aquel Pokémon había sobado su ojo, despertando dándose un leve estirón antes de mirar a aquel gigante para él a sus ojos. Se habían analizado el uno al otro, hasta que el más diminuto, le sonrió.

- Por cierto, Xana-. La chica de cabellos castaños miró a Serana-. ¿Dónde dejaste a Trevor?

Una cara de susto dejó mostrar aquella chica de tez morena quién de inmediato empezó a sudar. Ciertamente la contextura física de Trevor no era ni la mejor, y Xana lo había traído obligado a Acuarela viéndolo cerca del pueblo, a pesar de las insistencias del chico en que tenía asuntos que completar, apenas llegaron, ella lo soltó en medio de la multitud para salir corriendo a donde estaba Serena. Volteó a ver a la gente llenando a la plaza, aquel joven debería estar en alguna parte, debería. Se despidió nerviosa antes de correr. Serena sólo expreso aquello con una carcajada.

Kalm salió de su mundo a observar a su amiga, ahora sola, quien estaba abrazada a sí misma mientras reía sin parar. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado confundido por la acción de la muchacha. La de cabello rubio se levantó llamando al mesero, pidiéndole que se llevaran los platos, a lo que accedió sin quejas. Tras agarrar y cerrar, tomó a Kalm y se lo llevó de allí.

El camino había sido más corto, ambos jóvenes conversaban - mayormente, Serena-. Dejando al chico más grande responder con tonos monosílabas a cada palabra. Las palabras tocaron a su fin hasta llegar al pueblo, donde ambos chicos se separaron a sus respectivas casas, la joven chica le dedico un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de dividir sus caminos. Volviendo a sus hogares.

Había extendido su mano al oscuro techo de su cuarto, mirando con fina atención a cada uno de sus dedos tratando de aclarar su mente quién ahora estaba abordada por miles de temas distintos siendo el que el que más se pronunciaba; el maestro Pokémon. Aquello era un sueño muy grande para él, y tenía las de perder de que su madre le dejara salir a explorar toda la región él solo. A duras penas ella había logrado conseguirse una casa decente tras haber vivido en un casa humilde tras mucho años en otra región y es que ambiente nuevo le sentaba bien a Kalm quién le relajaba luego de lo agitado que fue su hogar anterior. Había logrado entrar escondiendo la PokéBall de su progenitora dirigiéndose al dormitorio respondiendo con excusas improvisadas a la preguntas de preocupación que mostraba la madre.

Se había posicionado de lado observando su escritorio, allí posado se encontraba el Chespin, quién al observarlo con dificultad se encontraba dormido. Sentía un leve sentimiento de enviada, al menos aquella criatura descansaba tan placido ajeno a la dificultad que estaba pasando el cabellos oscuros en ese momento. Se limitaba a meditar, tratando de alejar su mente a otras cosas de menor importancia a ver sí el sueño llegaba a él y terminaba por derrumbarlo hasta el día siguiente.

" Un solitario bosque veía a través de una densa neblina que cubría todo a su alrededor, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el sonido de las hojas y el ruido de un Pokémon todo estaba tan callado, siendo lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos del mayor quién avanzaba hacia adelante buscando una salida... Un claro cielo despejado cambió a nublado, mientras finas gotas de lluvias empezaba a caer, pocas, hasta aumentar su fuerza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza corriendo hacia cualquier lugar en el que se pudiera refugiar, pero no había nada. El lugar estaba vacío, sin ruido, y sin personas o Pokémon a excepción de él. Sentía las piernas temblar del frío hasta caerse por el desequilibrio, empapando las ropas con lodo y fango.

Alzó la vista, observando nubes oscuras, que parecían inmóviles, que no tenían señales de querer detenerse hasta no haber inundado todo a su paso. Sentía el frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, quería salir huyendo, alejarse, pero las piernas no le respondían, estaban paralizadas sin dejarle hacer lo que deseaba. Se había resignado a bajar la cabeza a llorar, sin más cosa que dar.

Pero...

Una luz cálida le había envuelto de repente, sintiendo como aquellas nubes se habían desaparecido, dejando un claro cielo azulado. Se volteó hacia otro lado. Allí estaba, una criatura tan extravagante y tan imponente, con un par de cornamentas de gran tamaño de color plata, pero irradiaban una luz de diversos colores que aparecían después. De piel azul pacto. ¿Qué era eso? Su cabeza le repetía sin pausa, hasta que por inercia se acercó.

Sentía los parpados pesar, mientras la vista se le hacía nublosa, solo hasta un rato cuando se los frotó, veía que estaba en su cuarto. Se había levantado con pereza y casi sin fuerzas, aquél sueño le era de lo más extraño. Había levantado la mano para contemplarla, y darse un pequeño pellizco para comprobar si no seguía soñando. Para su sorpresa - y suerte- no fue así. Se había dirigido a la ducha para limpiarse y cambiarse, y así meditar sobre todo lo acontecido.

Salió al rato, poniéndose la ropa, era igual al que se puso en el día anterior, no quedando mucha diferencia. Se puso la gorra, los lentes y tras mirar su trofeo de oro de la copa infantil, salió escalones abajo.

Había bajado consiguiendo a su madre a los pies de la escalera, como esperándolo. Lo hizo que le diera cierto nervio seguir descendiendo. La señora levantó la vista para verle a los ojos, allí lo vio con tono diferente a la cálida madre que usualmente mostraba. Algo malo pasaba.

- Guten Morgen, Kalm- llevó el cucharon que tenía en su mano al hombro, mirando a su hijo hasta tenerlo frente a ella-. Hace rato vino Serena a decirme sí estabas listo para ir a buscar al profesor para iniciar la travesía de ser maestro Pokémon.

- Es-espera, ¿por qué vino tan temprano? - se intentó desviar del tema-.

- ¡Kalm, ¿En qué mundo estás?! - ella señaló al reloj de pared que estaba en el salón, ahí claramente marcan las 11:30.

El entrenador novato había mostrado un gesto de sorpresa mientras en su mente se intentaba procesar como había dormido tanto, o en otro caso, se había dado mucho tiempo pensado en la ducha. Pero el problema en ese momento era otro. Aquel rostro de molestia de su procreadora había cambiado de molesta a una de preocupación, hasta incluso abrazarlo. Sentía con calidez aquel calor ajeno de la mujer que estuvo con él desde prácticamente nacer. Le había devuelto el abrazo conteniendo aún las lágrimas que no había soltado en la cama, hasta separarse de ella al rato. La observó.

- Quiero ser entrenador, madre - estaba decidido-.

- Sabes que éste mundo es peligroso - ella dijo casi al instante-. Hay tantos misterios y adversidades en esta región aún no conoce, deberías esperar a ser mayor para hacer algo, mi hijo.

- Mama- bajó la mirada-. Sí espero demasiado no lograre hacerlo a tiempo, ahorita ya tengo la oportunidad, ya tengo el momento, puedo finalmente cumplir mi deseo que tanto decía en jardín de niños, explorar el mundo Pokémon. Ser tan fuerte como lo es Rojo.

La madre quedó en silencio, su preocupación no cesa, pero Kalm sentía que analizaba sus palabras, hasta dar una respuesta concentra. Respuesta que era mucho tiempo de espera, pero la madre respondió al minuto siguiente.

- Es-está bien... - agarró un celular de su bolsillo dándoselo en la mano a su cría-. Promete que me llamarás a menudo y me dirás como estás.

- Yo,... lo prometo... - su respuesta fue suficiente para que la madre le dedicara una sonrisa, antes de besarle la frente. Tras darse otro abrazo, Kalm salió del lugar, mirando nuevamente a su madre-. Nos vemos, madre.

Cerró la puerta, pudiendo escuchar antes de terminar de cerrarla; "cuídate hijo mío".

Estaba ya afuera, ya no se podía limitar a volver o echaría todo su drama al basurero. Había cruzado el jardín notando la ausencia de su querido amigo, entristecido de que no lo vería a partir a su gran recorrido que daría ahora. Quién sabría cuando sería el día en que nuevamente se volviera a cruzar con él. Se fue de su vecindario, listo para lo que se avecinara en su nueva aventura.


End file.
